honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Tomas Ramirez
Tomas Santiago Ramirez was a naturalized citizen of the Star Kingdom of Manticore and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps. Physical appearance Ramirez was 182 centimeters tall. He was built very thick, "like a skimmer turbine" according to Honor Harrington. ( ) Biography Thomas Santiago Ramirez was born on the planet San Martin in 1868 PD as the son of Jesus Ramirez and his wife Rosario; he had two sisters, Elena and Josepha, and was also a great nephew of President Hector Ramirez. ( ) In 1880 PD, he fled from the planet to Manticore with his family, when the People's Republic of Haven invaded Trevor's Star System. He lost his father, who stayed behind to fight against the Havenite forces.Jesus Ramirez was not actually dead, but his family would think so for more than 30 T-years. He hated the People's Republic of Haven more than any other person Honor Harrington had ever known. Ramirez held the rank of Major when he was assigned to [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless (CA-286)]] as the commander of the Marine detachment. After the Battle of Blackbird, he escorted the captured Thomas Theisman to Captain Harrington aboard Fearless. He was later placed in command of the assault on Blackbird Base. His code name during the operation was Ramrod. Major Ramirez assigned a whole squad of Marines to escort Captain Harrington, when she toured the captured base, and helped liberate the survivors from the [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]]. He had to help restrain an enraged Captain Harrington when she attempted to kill Captain Williams, the base's commander. ( ) Promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, he commanded the Marine battalion aboard [[HMS Nike (BC-413)|HMS Nike]]. He served as Captain Paul Tankersley's second during the latter's duel against Denver Summervale, and blamed himself for not having prevented Tankersley's death. He led the "training assault" on the chalet on Gryphon where Summervale was staying, and personally conducted Summervale's "interrogation". ( ) By the time of Operation Icarus, he was a full colonel, ( ) and by the time his father and Honor Harrington returned from Hades, he had been promoted to Brigadier General and second in command of the San Martin occupation forces. ( ) He resigned his commission to take command of the San Martin Army, but was readmitted to the Royal Manticorian Marines when San Martin became part of the Star Kingdom of Manticore. He then served as chief of staff to the Commandant of the Marine Corps. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Major (some time before 1903 PD) * Lt. Colonel * Colonel * Brigadier General * Major General Posts * Commanding Officer, Marine complement, HMS Fearless (CA-286) ( ) * Commanding Officer, Marine complement (Ninth Battalion, RMMC), HMS Nike (BC-413) ( ) * Executive Officer, San Martin Occupation Forces. ( ) * Commander of the San Martin army (having retired from the RMMC) * Chief of Staff to the Commandant of the Marine Corps ( ) References Ramirez, Tomas Ramirez, Tomas Ramirez, Tomas Ramirez, Tomas Ramirez, Tomas Ramirez, Tomas Category:Associates of Honor Harrington